The present invention relates generally to pressure relief valves, and is particularly concerned with a pressure relief valve for a tire rim.
Pneumatic tubeless tires are traditionally mounted on tire rims by filling the tire with air, the internal pressure in the tire forcing the tire onto the tire seat at the rim. This can be a dangerous procedure, since over-inflation of tires can occur, particularly where parts are mismatched. Such over-inflation will eventually cause the tire to explode or the wheel itself to break, potentially maiming or even killing the tire changer or other persons in the vicinity. Many injuries and deaths have occurred as a result of such accidents.